sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum Music Village
Forum Music Village (previously called Ortophonic recording studio) is a recording studio located in Rome, Italy underneath the Sacro Cuore di Maria. It was founded by Ennio Morricone, Armando Trovajoli, Luis Bacalov and Piero Piccioni with the studio manager and producer Enrico De Melis in 1969. The studio has some peculiarities one of them is the ability to record a church organ directly to the studio. Founder and Academy Award winner Ennio Morricone has been using the studio to create his scores for the past forty years. The studio has hosted many directors who have worked alongside him, including Brian De Palma, Oliver Stone and Barry Levinson. The Academy Award-winning scores of "Il Postino: The Postman" by Luis Bacalov and "Life Is Beautiful" by Nicola Piovani were recorded in Studio A of Forum Music Village. The studio has played host to international artists such as Quincy Jones, Placido Domingo, Andrea Bocelli, Red Hot Chili Peppers, will.i.am, Morrissey and Cher. Selected albums recorded or mixed at the studio *Alessandro Alessandroni ** Sangue di sbirro (1976) * Pasquale Catalano ** Barney's Versio (2010) * Mychael Danna ** The Nativity Story (additional recording) (2006) *Alexandre Desplat ** Tales of Tales (2015) *Fabrizio De André ** Non al denaro non all'amore né al cielo (1971) ** Storia di un impiegato (1973) *Goblin ** Cherry Five (1975) ** Roller (1976) *Andrea Guerra ** Hotel Rwanda (2004) *Il Giardino dei Semplici ** M'innamorai / Una storia (1975) *Ivan Iusco ** Ho_voglia_di_te_(film) (2007) *Enzo Jannacci ** Tira a campà from the 1976 album O vivere o ridere *Amedeo Minghi ** Amedeo Minghi (1973) *Ennio Morricone ** La Smagliatura (1975) ** Autostop Rosso Sangue (1977) ** Dedicato Al Mare Egeo (1979) ** Once Upon a Time in America (1984) ** Casualties of War (1988) ** The Endless Game (1989) ** Cacciatori di navi (1990) ** Bugsy (1991) ** City of Joy (1992) ** In the Line of Fire (1993) ** Disclosure (1994) ** Love Affair (1994) ** ''A Pure Formality (1994) ** U Turn (1997) ** Lolita (1997) ** Nostromo (1997) ** The Legend of 1900 (1998) ** Canone inverso (2000) ** Malèna (2000) ** Ripley's Game (2002) ** 72 Meters (2004) ** Fateless (2004) ** Karol: A Man Who Became Pope (2005) ** Karol: The Pope, The Man (2006) ** The Unknown Woman (2006) ** The Demons of St. Petersberg (2008) ** The Best Offer (2013) *Bruno Nicolai ** La coda dello scorpione (1971) ** La dama rossa uccide sette volte (1972) ** Il tuo vizio è una stanza chiusa e solo io ne ho la chiave (1972) ** Perchè quelle strane gocce di sangue sul corpo di Jennifer (1972) ** Tutti i colori del buio (1972) *Amália Rodrigues ** A una terra che amo (1973) *New Trolls ** Concerto grosso per i New Trolls (1971) *Jon and Vangelis ** Page of Life (1991) *Piero Piccioni, Ennio Morricone, Franco Bixio, Fabio Frizzi & Vince Tempera ** Dove vai in vacanza? (1978) *Pino Donaggio ** Hercules (1983) *Luis Bacalov ** Il Postino (1995) *Carmen Consoli ** Confusa e felice (1997) *Franco Piersanti ** I Prefer the Sound of the Sea (2000) *Nicola Piovani ** La vita è bella (1997) ** The Son's Room (2001) * Stefano Reali and Jacopo Fiastri ** Le ali della vita (2000) *Ennio Morricone and Dulce Pontes ** Focus (2003) *Yo-Yo Ma ** Yo-Yo Ma Plays Ennio Morricone (2004) *Charlie Haden ** Not in Our Name (album) (2005) *Seu Jorge ** The Life Aquatic Studio Sessions (2005) *Morrissey ** Ringleader Of The Tormentors (2006) * Stefano Lentini ** Bakhita o.s.t. (2009) *Sunn ** Big Church from Monoliths & Dimensions (2009) *Danger Mouse and Daniele Luppi ** Rome (2011) * Mokadelic ** ACAB (2011) * Armando Trovajoli ** The Dinner See also *Digitmovies AE *Cinevox *Nicola Piovani References External links * * Category:Recording studios in Italy